


Поймать и отпустить

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Гарри сложно попросить поддержки, но его всегда кое-что выдает. Как и Снейпа.





	Поймать и отпустить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405552) by roozetter. 



> Предупреждения: упоминание выкидыша, неграфическое описание родов

Малышка кажется удивительно, до смешного крохотной.  
  
Ее ручки и ножки туго запеленали пушистым розовым одеяльцем; носик в отблесках желто-оранжевых вспышек стихийной магии похож на огромную веснушку, а цвет тонюсеньких рыжих кудряшек кажется морковным. Она идеально лежит на изгибе его локтя, и Рон невольно думает, что вот оно, его предназначение; его рука выросла именно такой длины, чтобы он мог держать конкретно эту кряхтящую, маленькую, похожую на морковку девочку.  
  
Нет и не было прекраснее существа на земле.  
  
Гермиона лежит на больничной койке и на фоне белых хрустящих простыней кажется одновременно утомленной и разгоряченной. Она спит глубоким сном, а по ее хлопковой ночной рубашке уже расползается мокрое пятно — тело инстинктивно готовится кормить малышку. Рон понимает, что пора будить жену, но не может пошевелить и пальцем. Кажется, сейчас он способен только держать новорожденную дочь, стараясь не забывать, что нужно делать вдох и выдох.  
  
В дверь тихо стучат, а затем раздается тихое:  
  
— Рон?  
  
Он поворачивает голову к двери, только мгновение спустя с трудом отводя взгляд от дочери. Дверь палаты уже закрывает за собой Северус, а Гарри с ослепительной улыбкой идет вперед, пытаясь одновременно снять дорожный плащ и водрузить на столик гигантский букет. Северус, сжалившись, забирает у него цветы заклинанием. Рон встает.   
  
— Розалин, — выдавливает он, делает шаг навстречу и осторожно — боже, какая же она крошка — передает дочку Гарри. — Розалин Эйлин Уизли. Коротко — Рози.  
  
— Ох, — так же влюбленно выдыхает Гарри и почти невесомо проводит пальцем по гладкой, как шелк, щечке. — Она изумительная.  
  
Рон глупо кивает, глядя на малышку, но взять себя в руки не получается.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Северус стоит подле Гермионы и, сосредоточенно морща лоб, листает ее медицинскую карту. Одобрительно кивнув, он возвращает документ в ящичек в изножье кровати.  
  
Потом он неслышно встает плечо к плечу с Гарри и с нечитаемым лицом смотрит на малышку.  
  
— Настоящая Уизли.  
  
Гарри громко смеется и смотрит на него сквозь лохматую челку. И видя, как встречаются их взгляды, какая близость их связывает даже на глазах у посторонних, Рон рвано вздыхает и склоняет голову.  
  


HPSS

  
  
Однажды настает момент, когда все становится до боли ясно. В тот день Рон понимает, что проведет оставшуюся жизнь с Гермионой… а Гарри не проведет остаток  _своей_ жизни с Джинни.  
  
Они в Норе. Стоит прекрасный летний день — девятнадцатый день рождения Гарри, если быть точным, и они вчетвером валяются на солнышке у пруда, пока мать готовит праздничный торт. Джинни, хихикая, щекочет руку Гарри травинкой, а тот, улыбаясь, сонно от нее отмахивается. Рон лежит рядом с Гарри, подложив под голову правую руку. Левой рукой он бессмысленно перебирает волосы Гермионы, которая, устроившись головой у него на животе, читает книжку.  
  
— Ну так вот, меня приняли в команду, — будничным тоном произносит Джинни, отбрасывая травинки и облокачиваясь о ногу Гарри. Они обмениваются долгим, полным теплоты взглядом, который без всяких слов говорит, что эту тему они уже тщательно обсудили. — К Холихедским гарпиям.  
  
— Моя сестра — и гарпия, — Рон лениво качает головой. Его охватывает смутное ощущение, будто он что-то упускает, но ему слишком жарко и хорошо, чтобы волноваться. К тому же, если бы тут было что-то важное, Гермиона пихнула бы его локтем. — Кажется, в этом есть некий символизм.  
  
— Ха, ха, ха, — закатывает глаза Джинни и поглядывает на палочку, словно решая, не проклясть ли брата.  
  
— Но как насчет… — Гермиона перекатывается, опирается руками о живот Рона и, прикусив губу, смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Чего? Нас с Гарри? — Джинни придвигается к Гарри и устраивает голову у него на груди, улыбаясь с немалым сожалением. — Мы друзья. И всегда будем друзьями, — она озорно ухмыляется и тыкает мыском босоножки Рону в бедро. — Боюсь, если ты хочешь женить Гарри, тебе придется дождаться Снейпа.  
  
Рон хочет рассмеяться, затараторить, что она заблуждается, что ей не стоит так шутить о будущем Гарри, да еще в тот же день сообщать брату об отъезде. Но тут у Гарри в почти невольном спазме дергается кисть; его пальцы на мгновение сжимаются, словно он хочет протянуть руку, но не очень понимает, как это сделать.  
  
Это и есть тот самый момент.  
  
Гарри никогда не знал, как просить утешения; как взмолиться, чтобы его не бросали. В двенадцать лет Гарри сжимал пальцы, и Рон оставался рядом, пока творилась злосчастная неразбериха с наследником Слизерина. В четырнадцать лет Гарри сжимал пальцы, но Рон слишком упивался жалостью к себе из-за того, что Кубок выбрал не его, и повернулся к другу спиной. В семнадцать Гарри опять сжимал пальцы, но хоркруксы и усталость сделали свое дело, и Рон снова отвернулся и ушел из палатки.  
  
Но после всего, что случилось; после того, как погибли Фред, Люпин и малыш Криви; после всех ночей, когда они не спали, а прислушивались к дыханию друг друга — Рон поклялся, что больше никогда не отвернется. И если при упоминании Снейпа у Гарри дергалась рука… то не стоит судить второпях.  
  
— Да уж, — Рон, высвободив из-под головы правую руку, обхватывает Гарри за шею и притягивает его к себе. — Гарри всегда был неравнодушен к Принцу-полукровке.  
  
Гермиона фальшиво хихикает, переводя полный тревоги и облегчения взгляд с Рона на Гарри. Но ничего не говорит, а снова принимается болтать о работе Джинни, и Гарри, за все это время не произнесший ни слова, постепенно расслабляется и делает глубокий дрожащий вдох.  
  


HPSS

  
  
Для Рона всегда само собой подразумевалось, что к Гарри можно заскочить без предупреждения. Они уже слишком долго были ближе, чем братья, и из их отношений исчезла всякая ложная скромность. К тому же, в пору, когда Гарри мучили кошмары, а в Норе царила гулкая тишина, дом на Гриммо вроде как превратился в  _их_  убежище — убежище трех друзей.   
  
Вдобавок родители гостят у Чарли в Румынии, а ему не терпится поделиться с  _кем-нибудь_  новостями, причем лично, чтобы не взорваться от переизбытка чувств.  
  
На кухне никого, и Рон успевает вихрем подняться по лестнице и выбежать в коридор, прежде чем вспоминает о портрете миссис Блэк и накладывает заклинание беззвучной походки. Следуя на звук приглушенных голосов, Рон выходит к приоткрытой двери гостиной и замирает в недоумении, машинально доставая палочку. Дальше он идет на цыпочках. У Гарри редко бывают гости.  
  
На диване сидит, опершись локтями о колени и запустив пальцы в тусклые волосы, Северус Снейп. Он одет в свободную черную мантию и дышит будто бы с трудом: во внезапно наступившей тишине его дыхание кажется затрудненным, слишком быстрым.  
  
— Гарри, это глупость.  
  
Гарри кажется разгоряченным и неуверенным; выпростанная зеленая рубашка расстегнута и помята. Он кусает вспухшие губы и потирает ладонями затянутые джинсами бедра.  
  
— Нет, — хрипло возражает он и делает шаг в сторону Снейпа. Кашляет, сжимает кулаки и приближается еще на шаг. Их колени сталкиваются. — Правда, Северус, не глупость.  
  
Рон недоуменно хмурит брови. Он знает, как выглядит близость, знает, как она  _ощущается_ : воздух сгущается и забываешь, как дышать. Рон задумчиво морщит лоб — как верно угадала Джинни, когда дразнила Гарри про его женитьбу на Снейпе. И тут Гарри делает такое, от чего Рону вдруг все-все становится понятно.  
  
Гарри сжимает пальцы… и робко кладет руку Снейпу на плечо. Рон бессознательно задерживает дыхание. На его памяти раз-два и обчелся людей, к кому Гарри притрагивался первым.  
  
Не встретив сопротивления, Гарри смелеет и надавливает сильнее, пока Снейп не откидывается назад, взирая на него с незнакомым Рону выражением. Гарри двигается медленно и осторожно; мягко вынуждает Снейпа убрать локти и усаживается ему на колени, а ладонями — и когда он успел поднять вторую руку? — успокаивающе поглаживает широкие плечи.  
  
У Снейпа дергаются кисти, словно он хочет удержать Гарри, но не совсем понимает как. У притаившегося в коридоре Рона открывается рот от удивления: почему он не замечал, что Гарри и Снейп, оба такие замкнутые, независимые личности, выдают себя одинаковым образом?  
  
— Пожалуйста, — с надеждой просит Гарри и, наклонившись, целомудренно целует Северуса в висок.  
  
— Гарри… — Северус закрывает глаза и, медленно опустив голову, упирается лбом в его грудь. Гарри улыбается, расслабляет плечи и кладет руку Северусу на затылок.  
  
Рона словно бьют под дых, и он отступает на кухню, чтобы обо всем поразмыслить.  
  
Каким-то образом, восстанавливая Хогвартс, обеляя имя Снейпа и учась заново выстраивать свое «Я» в мире, где оно утратило значение, Мальчик-который-выжил и Шпион, Гарри и Северус пришли друг к другу. Обычно Гарри отворачивается и ждет, но сейчас он тянет руку, и, значит, у них все серьезно.  
  
Решившись, Рон громко взлетает по лестнице и топает по коридору, не пытаясь скрыть, куда идет. Прячущие портрет миссис Блэк занавески даже не колышутся, и Рон лишь веселее улыбается при мысли, какие, должно быть, проклятия пришлось наложить на них Снейпу.  
  
Парочка сидит на диване в той же позе. Гарри обеими руками обвивает шею Северуса, а тот впивается пальцами в его бедра так сильно, что костяшки побелели. Рон смеется: он почти уверен, что, услышав шум, Снейп попытался спихнуть Гарри с колен, а тот с не меньшим упорством решил остаться на месте.   
  
— Гарри! — Рон молниеносно пересекает комнату, прыгает на диван, обхватывает Гарри и смачно чмокает его в губы. — Снейп!  
  
Рон с тем же энтузиазмом бросается на Снейпа и отстраняется, только прильнув к нему с не менее пылким поцелуем.   
  
Гарри ухмыляется, Снейп смотрит кровожадно. Рон лучезарно улыбается им обоим и кричит во все горло:  
  
— Она беременна!  
  


HPSS

  
  
Джинни распахивает входную дверь Норы и затаскивает Рона внутрь, стоит ему ступить на крыльцо.  
  
— Ну наконец-то! — раздраженно шипит она и посылает поверх его плеча улыбку: — Гермиона, ты ослепительна.  
  
Гермиона корчит рожицу, а Рон высвобождается из хватки сестры, чтобы помочь жене снять верхнюю мантию. Гермиона прямиком с работы, поэтому одета в элегантный костюм в полосочку, плотно обтягивающий ее слегка выпирающий животик.  
  
— По моим ощущениям, я совсем не ослепительная, — вздыхает Гермиона, послушно следуя за Роном к кухонному столу. — Я толстая и бестолковая.  
  
— Ты потрясающая, — твердо возражает Рон и улыбается в ответ.  
  
На несколько секунд он способен думать исключительно об аромате ее духов и румянце на ее щеках и хочет разве что улечься у нее под боком и слушать, как она ругается на тупиц из Министерства, не знающих, в чем разница между магглом и мангустом.  
  
— Осторожно, — решительно вклинивается Джинни, снова хватает его за руку и вздергивает на ноги. — Гермиона, не подпускай Анджелину к плите, — предупреждает она, таща Рона к выходу. — Ей скоро рожать, а Джордж на прошлой неделе взорвал кастрюлю с гороховым пюре.  
  
Джинни протискивается за замаскированную панель справа от двери, и Рон покорно следует за ней. Они нашли этот тайный проход, ведущий из кухни прямо к редко используемому входу в дом, когда Рону было четыре, а Джинни три, и им требовалось срочно спрятаться от близнецов.  
  
Выбравшись на улицу, Джинни накладывает заклинание тишины, которому научил ее Гарри.  
  
— Ладно, что случилось? — смиренно спрашивает Рон.  
  
— Гарри пришел.  
  
— Ну, да, это же праздник в честь  _его_ двадцатилетия, — моргает Рон.  
  
— Нет, болван, — Джинни, нетерпеливо шлепнув его по руке, наклоняется ближе и понижает голос до шепота: — Он привел с собой Северуса!  
  
А вот это новость. То есть не новость: Рон так и не забыл, как Гарри тянулся к Снейпу.  
  
— Когда это ты начала звать его Северусом?  
  
— Серьезно? — Джинни, кажется, хочет его придушить, и Рон с опаской косится на ее мускулистые руки: полтора года в профессиональном спорте сыграли свою роль. — Тебя это больше всего волнует? Он разрешил мне звать его Северусом, когда я в последний раз у них ужинала. Доволен?  
  
Джинни перекидывает волосы через плечо и берет его за руку.   
  
— Но мама с папой никак не решат, как с ним общаться, и всем неловко. А ты знаешь, что они берут пример с тебя, так что срочно пойди и сделай что-нибудь!  
  
— Ты у них ужинала?  
  
Они с Гермионой неоднократно ужинали у Гарри и Северуса или просто приходили в гости, но… как-то чудно, что их вот так же навещает Джинни.  
  
— Рон, — сквозь зубы цедит Джинни.  
  
— Расслабься, Джин, — закатывает глаза Рон и прижимает сестру к боку. — Все образуется.  
  
— Ты что-нибудь сделаешь? — в ее больших карих глазах тревога, и Рон внезапно понимает, как сильно ей хочется, чтобы Гарри был счастлив.  
  
— Сделаю, — обещает он и целует ее, словно маленькую девочку, в висок. Джинни лучезарно улыбается, и он замечает, как она красива в этом своем розовом летнем платьице. — Но если ты начнешь водить домой парней, я… устрою что-нибудь ужасное.  
  
Они со смехом открывают входную дверь, и напряжение в доме бьет, как пощечина, чуть не валя с ног. Северус стоит в уголке, одной рукой обхватив себя за грудь, а пальцами второй с такой силой стискивает бокал с пуншем, что Рон готов поставить галлеоны: стекло зачаровано на прочность. Гарри держится рядом и с капельку натянутой улыбкой болтает с Гермионой. Одной рукой он цепляется за локоть Северуса, ритмично сжимая и разжимая пальцы.  
  
Рона мимолетно поражает, как Северус и Гарри умудрились окружить себя пузырем одиночества даже в уютном хаосе Норы.  
  
Он обменивается взглядом с Гермионой, громко здоровается и идет вперед. Джин была права насчет натянутых улыбок и ошеломленной беспомощности, с которой собравшиеся пытаются разобраться, как относиться к такому повороту.  
  
— Гарри, с днем рождения! — радостно восклицает Рон и притягивает лучшего друга в объятия — осторожно, чтобы не сместить его отчаянно впившиеся в руку Северуса пальцы. Отстранившись, он без удивления замечает угрожающий взгляд Северуса.  
  
— Еще один поцелуй, мистер Уизли, и я снимаю ответственность за свои действия.  
  
Рон, не обращая внимания на встревоженные взгляды, хохочет и поднимает руки.  
  
— Не будет поцелуев, — задорно обещает он. — Но вот что я вам скажу… — он оглядывается на Гермиону, и та, как-то догадавшись, что именно он собирается объявить, встает рядом.  
  
— Мы были бы очень рады, если бы вы согласились стать крестными малыша, — громко и уверенно, с ноткой вызова в голосе произносит она, и Рон снова поражается, какими они уже стали взрослыми в свои ничтожные двадцать лет.   
  
У Гарри такой вид, словно он на грани слез, а Северус смотрит так, будто его прокляли чем-то страшным на всю жизнь. Джинни взвизгивает и весело хлопает в ладоши, Перси застывает над тарелкой с открытым ртом, а мама…  
  
— Ты беременна?  
  
…И только тут Рон вспоминает, что когда они с Гермионой узнали о скором пополнении, родители находились в Румынии. А они потом забыли рассказать им новости, решив, что всем все и так известно.  
  


HPSS

  
  
Когда пройдет время, подсмотренная сцена станет приводить Рона в восхищение.  
  
Северус лежит на спине, обеими руками крепко обнимая Гарри, словно боится, что ночью тот сбежит. Гарри такая поза явно не мешает: он сам почти лежит на Северусе, и на его лице умиротворение. Они переплетены, связаны не просто в физическом смысле. И Рон невольно думает, что даже сразу после гибели Темного Лорда Гарри не спал так глубоко, так  _мирно_ , что его не потревожило даже шумное появление друга.   
  
Но обо всем этом Рон поразмыслит позже.  
  
Сейчас же он способен разве что беспомощно смотреть, как распахиваются черные глаза; где-то сбоку мелькает палочка. Безмятежную тишину спальни нарушает чье-то громкое, хриплое, неровное дыхание, и только спустя несколько ударов рвущегося из груди сердца Рон понимает, что это дышит он сам.  
  
— Северус? Что?.. — потревоженный Гарри моргает и, щурясь, смотрит в сторону двери. Он не тянется за палочкой или очками, и это многое говорит о его доверии к Северусу. Рон отчего-то вспоминает, как в конце долгого рабочего дня Гермиона устало закрывает глаза и роняет голову ему на плечо.   
  
— Мистер Уизли, — собранно и размеренно говорит Северус, словно Рон не застал его в неловком положении. — Можно ли предположить, что в вашем несвоевременном появлении есть какой-то смысл?  
  
У Рона перехватывает дыхание, а сердце снова замирает.  
  
— Меня не пускают к ней, — отчаянно выдавливает он.  
  
Северус прищуривается. Гарри говорит:  
  
— Рон? — Он поворачивается, нашаривает на прикроватной тумбочке очки. Рон бы подошел, заставил Гарри поделиться своей знаменитой слепой удачей, но сейчас, остановившись после бега, боится, что от любого движения развалится на миллион кусочков.  
  
— Меня не пускают к ней, — повторяет он, глядя на Северуса, и по его щекам струятся слезы. — Вы должны… у нее кровотечение, она плачет, но меня выгнали из палаты и не пускают! — из-за паники голос сипит, и к концу фразы Рон уже кричит.  
  
Гарри потрясенно замирает, а Северус тут же срывается с места. Откинув толстое голубое одеяло, он идет, не обращая внимания на свою наготу, к шкафу, вытаскивает и натягивает черную мантию. Он останавливается только раз, и они с Гарри встречаются взглядами, безмолвно говоря друг другу миллионы слов. Гарри кивает и выбирается из кровати, а Северус мягко сжимает плечо застывшего в дверях Рона и проскальзывает мимо.  
  
Раздается громкий гул каминной сети, и уже через секунду Рон открывает глаза в больнице Святого Мунго. Гарри держит его за руку и холодно требует, чтобы их пропустили.  
  
Все похоже на сон. Очень-очень плохой сон. Вроде тех, когда после войны снился Фред, который кидался проклятиями и кричал, что если бы Рон не ушел из палатки, хоркруксы нашли бы гораздо быстрее, и он остался бы жив.   
  
Только когда дверь отворяется, Рон с тошнотворной ясностью понимает, что не спит. У кровати Гермионы бесстрастно стоит Северус, а та, рыдая, цепляется за его руку. При виде них Гарри сжимает пальцы и, затащив Рона в палату, тянется к Северусу. Рон же обессиленно взирает на девушку, которую любит с подросткового возраста.  
  
Он пошатывается и буквально падает у кровати, и Гермиона цепляется за него одной рукой, не имея сил либо желания выпустить пальцы Северуса. Рон понимает ее. Он чувствует себя юнцом, потерянным и выбитым из колеи. Он обвивает руками ее и Гарри, и непонятно почему, но ледяное молчание и самообладание, которые воплощает Северус, успокаивают и утешают.  
  
— Это был мальчик, Рон, — от слез Гермионы мокнет рубашка. Краем глаза он замечает, как Гарри беспомощно глядит на Северуса и зарывается лицом ему в шею.   
  
— Наш маленький Байрон, — плачет Гермиона. — И он был таким красивым, правда, Северус?  
  
Рон читал книжки для родителей, и в его памяти намертво выгравированы изображения зародышей. На четырехмесячном сроке младенцы казалась инопланетянами с непропорционально огромной головой и крошечными ручками и ножками. И все же Рон устремляет взгляд на Северуса, будто от его ответа все снова вернется на круги своя.  
  
— Он был отменным экземпляром мужской особи.  
  
Рон чувствует, как Северус сжимает пальцы, зажатые между их с Гермионой телами, и понимает, что тот проявляет доброту единственным известным ему способом.  
  


HPSS

  
  
— Я не хочу шумиху, — энный раз настойчиво повторяет Гермиона, разглаживая лацкан темно-синей парадной мантии Рона. — Я хочу простую церемонию. Мы уже практически женаты, а сейчас просто-напросто получим официальный статус.  
  
— Нам нужна позитивная магия джу-джу, — послушно поддерживает Джинни, которая крутится перед огромным зеркалом, разглядывая свою высокую прическу и развевающуюся фиолетовую мантию.  
  
— Чудесно выглядишь, милочка, — воркует зеркало. Джинни с улыбкой посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.  
  
— Рон, кольца у тебя?  
  
Взгляд Гермионы отдает отчаянием, и Рон вместо ответа наклоняется ее поцеловать.  
  
— Так-так, с этими штучками вам придется повременить, пока вы не скажете друг другу «да», — радостно кричит с порога Гарри и с легким недоумением смотрит на Гермиону: — Почему ты не в белом?  
  
Гермиона проводит ладонями по своей бледно-зеленой мантии и защитным жестом кладет руку на плоский живот.  
  
— Зеленый цвет традиционно ассоциируют с надеждой, — капельку агрессивно отвечает она.  
  
— И это  _очень_  позитивная магия джу-джу, — жизнерадостно соглашается Джинни, предупреждающе глядя на Гарри в зеркале.   
  
— Потрясающе выглядишь, — тут же исправляется Гарри. — Верно, Северус?  
  
— О, Северус, — Гермиона отстраненно улыбается Гарри, проводит рукой по его шелковой зеленой мантии и материнским жестом треплет взъерошенные волосы. Затем поворачивается к его спутнику: — Вы принесли тонизирующее зелье?  
  
Никто не говорит, что Гермионе, крепкой и здоровой женщине, не требуются ежедневные витаминные добавки. И никто не напоминает, что на потерю ребенка во время первой беременности никак не повлияло то, что они с Роном не состояли в браке.  
  
Северус лишь изгибает бровь и вынимает из кармана традиционно черной мантии фиал.  
  
— Сварил только сегодня утром, мисс Грейнджер. Гарри взял на себя смелость занести остальные фиалы в ваше очаровательное гнездышко.  
  
Рону не удается сдержать глуповатое хихиканье. Гермиона выпивает зелье, и наконец — наконец-то! — немного расслабляет плечи.  
  
— «Очаровательное гнездышко», а? Да, это лучше, чем «дыра».  
  
— А мне ваш дом нравится, — преданно вставляет Гарри и улыбается: атмосфера разрядилась. — У вас уютно.  
  
Регистратор в Министерстве кажется чуточку оторопевшим, когда рядом с Гермионой останавливается Джинни, а рядом с Роном встают, как стражи, Гарри и Северус. Но он ничего не говорит: все, за исключением Гермионы, с грозным видом сжимают палочки. Чиновник сохраняет молчание, даже когда Гермиона наколдовывает на потолке звезды и помещение заполняет звук накатывающих на берег волн. Он опять же ничего не говорит, когда Джинни зажигает ладан и Гермиона, глубоко дыша, велит присутствующим очистить сознание и думать о приятном.  
  
Атмосфера успокаивает, и Рон, делая глубокий вдох, прислоняется к стоящему позади Гарри и просит богов, чтобы те защитили его семью позитивной магией джу-джу.   
  
Когда он открывает глаза, на душе у него спокойнее, словно он вдохнул в себя океан или травы, и они как-то сгладили острое беспокойство, не оставлявшее его все это время.  
  
На Гарри и Северуса тоже явно опустилось умиротворение. Они смотрят друг на друга, словно позабыв, что не одни. Северус медленно сжимает и разжимает кулак, проводит пальцем по лбу Гарри, по его щеке, под подбородком. Рон даже не глядя знает, что глаза сейчас у Гарри яркие и серьезные.  
  
А потом регистратор объявляет Рона и Гермиону мужем и женой; Джинни танцует по освященному свечами залу, и ее длинные рыжие волосы сверкают в полумраке, как огонь. Гермиона впервые за долгое время кажется по-настоящему счастливой и, вся светясь, держится за руку Рона, словно за спасательный круг.  
  
Гарри присоединяется к ликованию, треплет Рона по спине и, широко улыбнувшись, оборачивается, встает на цыпочки и целует Северуса прямо в губы. Северус, слишком быстро для того, кому претят проявления чувств на публике, мгновенно запускает руки в его мантию и целует в ответ.  
  


HPSS

  
  
С четвертого месяца она работает на дому, часами лежит в шезлонге на магически расширенной веранде и слушает Вивальди, Бетховена и Рахманинова. На восьмой месяц Рон оставляет Аврорат и переходит на гибкий график, по которому предложил работать Джордж.   
  
Играет радио, Рон читает газету, Гермиона листает унылый на вид томик, посвященный международным магическим конференциям, а потом вдруг тихо ахает, и перо выскальзывает из ее пальцев.  
  
Рон за секунды призывает заранее собранную больничную сумку и суется в камин. Глотая пепел, он зовет Северуса и вспоминает о сумке, только когда та падает ему на голову.  
  
Гарри со смехом просит его отойти, чтобы дать проход Северусу, и да, Гарри отправится в Нору и предупредит семью, что время пришло.  
  
Гермиона вещает, что схватки какие-то слишком слабые и, возможно, ложные, но в то же время цепляется за руку Северуса и тянется к Рону. Встав по обе стороны от нее, они втроем аппарируют в Мунго, сумев не расщепиться и не потерять ее по дороге.  
  
Больничный персонал встречает их без особой любезности. Но когда целитель проверяет заклинанием сердцебиение младенца, тот так отражает его магию, что целитель от отката влетает в стену. Северусу позволяют остаться, чтобы, по крайней мере, четко измерить жизненные показатели младенца. Рон же способен только тупо держать жену за руку.  
  
Гермиона громко требует, чтобы целители сохраняли спокойный и радостный настрой: ее ребенок должен появиться на свет с позитивной джу-джу. Не увидев понимания, она выхватывает из рук Рона палочку и принимается кидаться проклятиями. Рон смотрит, как скачет по палате трансфигурированный в кролика целитель Адамс, смотрит, как у другой целительницы, бегущей к двери, из ушей выползают голубые цветы, и лишь гладит тыльную сторону ладони Гермионы и просит, чтобы она правильно дышала.  
  
Северус стоит между ног Гермионы, угрожая завалить на ТРИТОНах, если она попытается швырнуть в него проклятием. Рон хочет было напомнить, что они уже почти пять лет как выпустились, но Гермиона подчиняется, его палочка выскальзывает из ее пальцев, падает на матрас, и Рон думает, что на третьем курсе Гермиона больше всего на свете боялась завалить экзамен. Но он также знает, что теперь она боится совсем иного, поэтому просто целует ее в висок и пытается напеть мелодию из классики, которую они слушали все эти месяцы.  
  
А потом Гермиона громко стонет, или это Северус, или… Рону страшно смотреть, но он невольно поворачивается с отчаянной мольбой в глазах к Северусу.  
  
— Вы испоганили Баха, — серьезно сообщает Снейп, бережно удерживая тонкими пальцами извивающийся комочек плоти.  
  
— Моего ребенка не будут звать Бах, — отвечает Рон. Он смотрит, как Северус укладывает малыша на вздымающуюся грудь Гермионы, и по его лицу струятся слезы.  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — саркастически откликается Северус и смахивает слезы, глядя, как Гермиона смеется, отирает кровь и целует пальчики кричащего ребенка. — Это было бы никудышное имя для девочки.  
  
Тут он, кажется, вспоминает, кто он, и выдавливает презрительную ухмылку:  
  
— Даже с фамилией Уизли.  
  
Когда целители переодевают Гермиону и наконец-то добираются до малышки, чтобы проверить ее рефлексы и прочее-прочее, первой сквозь дверь прорывается мама. Она рыдает так, как не рыдала с… очень давних пор, и Рон стоит в сторонке, пока она, наклонившись над светящейся от счастья Гермионой, воркует с новорожденной внучкой.  
  
Пришли все братья, с женами и детьми. Больничный персонал, похоже, оторопел от такой толпы, но среди прочих здесь присутствует и Гарри, который смеется и обнимает Северуса, и никто не осмеливается расстроить любимого героя.  
  
Но когда Северуса сжимает в объятиях Молли и, уткнувшись ему в плечо, со слезами выводит что-то вроде «какой же ты славный, славный человек, Северус Снейп!», тот явно доходит до критической точки. Он дотрагивается до локтя Гарри, они обмениваются многозначительными, полными тепла взглядами и ускользают за дверь.  
  
Они возвращаются позже, значительно позже, когда кроме Рона никого не остается, а Гермиона на время перестала прислушиваться к дыханию дочери и сдалась на милость усталости.  
  
Северус неслышно встает плечо к плечу с Гарри и с нечитаемым лицом смотрит на малышку.  
  
— Настоящая Уизли.  
  
Гарри громко смеется и смотрит на него сквозь лохматую челку. И видя, как встречаются их взгляды, какая близость их связывает даже на глазах у посторонних, Рон рвано вздыхает и склоняет голову.  
  
— Вы будете крестными отцами, — он сдерживает слишком много чувств, поэтому голос хрипит. С трудом отведя взгляд от спящего ребенка, он смотрит им в глаза.  
  
Те смотрят друг на друга. Потом Гарри, ласково улыбнувшись, поворачивается в его сторону.  
  
— Мы поймем, если ты захочешь, чтобы крестным отцом стал кто-нибудь из твоих братьев, Рон.  
  
— Крестными отцами, — упрямо поправляет Рон. — Крестной матери не будет. Только вы вдвоем, и вы научите ее всему самому важному.  
  
— Зельям, например? — сардонически вопрошает Северус.  
  
Рон качает головой и, отобрав у Гарри крошечную Рози, передает ее в надежные руки Северуса.  
  
— Однажды жил мальчик по имени Гарри, — тихо начинает Рон, глядя, как Северус машинально переменил позу, чтобы удобнее держать малышку. — Он не знал, как попросить других людей о любви, оставался одинок, пока не влюбился в такого же закрытого человека и они не научились протягивать друг другу руку.  
  
— Рон… — задушено выдавливает Гарри.  
  
— Ее воспитают по-другому, — шепчет Рон. — Ее будут любить и баловать.  
  
— Возможно, даже чересчур, — мрачно подхватывает Северус, но когда Рози морщит личико и кряхтит, осторожно перекладывает ее на плечо.  
  
— Ага, — кивает Рон, вновь зачарованно глядя на дочку. И ему приходится физически встряхнуться, чтобы вернуть беседу в нужное русло. — Но если мы… если нас с Гермионой не станет…  
  
Гарри сразу же отрицательно качает головой:  
  
— Нет, Рон, не надо так.  
  
Рон, не обратив на него внимания, смотрит прямо в глаза Северуса.  
  
— Если мы умрем, — твердо продолжает он, — у нее будет рана, которую никому не исцелить. Иногда у нее будут сжиматься пальцы, словно ей хочется попросить утешения, но она не знает как.  
  
Гарри пораженно вздыхает, но Рон не может отвести взгляд от прожигающих его глаз Северуса.  
  
— И тогда вы ей поможете. Расскажете, что нормально просить и принимать любовь, ведь вы ее поймете. Да?  
  
У Гарри сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы, а потом он резко притягивает Рона в такие крепкие объятия, что у того перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Клянусь, Рон. Клянусь.  
  
По его прерывистому голосу Рон понимает, что Гарри плачет, так что просто утешающе обнимает в ответ.  
  
— Розалин, — наконец задумчиво изрекает Северус, нарушая молчание. — Прекрасное имя для крестницы. Дай-то Мерлин, чтобы она унаследовала разум от матери.  
  
— Да.  
  
Рону не стыдно, что он трет костяшками глаза, поднимая голову с плеча Гарри.  
  
— Да, мы тоже тебя любим.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Поймать и отпустить"


End file.
